


Holy Blue

by VenCapibara



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenCapibara/pseuds/VenCapibara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Yo creo que me he..-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, solo tienes indigestión, estas imaginando cosas. Deja las idioteces"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El sensual castaño y el introvertido pelinegro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Es hetero, es hetero, es hetero, evitate situaciones molestas!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sin embargo el castaño no queria ser del todo evitado.Sobrevivirá una noche de pasión o se verá en busqueda de mas? Saldrá ileso de aquel ardiente encuentro? Se permitirá explorar aquella zona que se le hacía prohibida?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Oh, vamos ya, acabemos con esto, quiero saber que es lo que sientes!-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Esto es tan cliché”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Blue

-Ahhh- Gimió creyendo que lo escucharían en toda la oficina. El muy sucio espero justo a que fuera viernes por la noche.

 

Sentía atracción por su compañero de cubículo. Este tenía no solo unos glúteos de infarto y una sonrisa genera orgasmos. Tenía un gran poder de convencimiento que movía a la compañía. Un hombre bastante agraciado de nombre Ricardo, Rick para sus compañeros. Decía que su nombre era bastante dramático y que Rick le quedaba mejor. Él lo llamaba por su nombre, no le gustaba la idea de llamarlo por el nombre que las mujeres del trabajo gemían al tocarse solas en casa. Es que es muy atractivo y bien parecido.

 

De cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel, piel levemente tostada que al igual que sus músculos y su energía, mostraba que practicaba algún deporte de exterior. En cambio, él no salía mucho a no ser que fuera al trabajo o al bar que frecuentaba. Su piel era casi blanca y su cabello negro algo ondulado, relativamente corto. Le hacía ver como un cachorro peludo. Sarcástico, de carácter algo retorcido y un ligero aire de “Si no tengo interés en ti mejor ni te me acerques”. Ese era él, Azul Chang. Y no, no era un nombre artístico o un nombre por el cual sus amigos de la infancia le llamaran. Es el nombre que sus padres registraron.

Su padre un asiático un tanto excéntrico eligió su nombre, alegando que era el color de la realeza y Dios sabrá que otros cuentos chinos.

 

De su este solo había heredado el apellido y su color de cabello. Sus ojos color plomo, su piel translúcida y su personalidad extraña fueron heredadas de su madre, con la cual ya alguno le había confundido. Muchos sin saber de la muerte de su madre le habían preguntado por qué se había teñido su hermoso cabello rubio natural de negro. También había escuchado algún “–Oye pero si tu hija salió más plana que una tabla, con lo bien dotada que era su madre-” A lo que él respondía “-Lo siento pero a diferencia de mi madre yo tengo pene, no hay razón para que tenga pechos naturales-” ruborizando a todo aquel que hubiese escuchado haciendo que el adversario se disculpara patéticamente por haberle confundido con una chica, las disculpas de la gente le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

 

Había logrado evitar contacto más del necesario con la gente de la compañía. Pero a Rick era imposible no mirarlo. Quizá eran sus apretados pantalones que apresaban sus bien trabajados muslos y su respingado culo. Si, debía ser eso. “Es hetero” se repetía como un mantra para evitar problemas posteriores. Y es que simplemente no te puedes follar al hombre deseado por toda la oficina sin que esto traiga problemas.

 

No se esperaba que el señor sonrisa moja bragas le tomara por detrás, empezara a besarle el cuello y a tocarle el culo mientras hacía una copia antes de irse a casa.

-Zul…-Gimió en su oído bajando sus manos a los muslos del atacado.

 

“Qué carajo sucede” es lo que se reflejaba en la cara de Azul que se acababa de dar cuenta el tono con el que salió su voz al recibir el contacto. Sintió la mano pasar a la cara interna de su muslo y volvió a gemir. No un delicado gemido de quinceañera, un gemido desesperado y fuerte de un hombre que no ha mantenido relaciones por un largo periodo de tiempo. “Mierda” se dijo a sí mismo. Lo reconocía, estaba falto de sexo. Pero con el trabajo apenas le daba tiempo para cagar. Como pudo le encaró haciendo que el peli castaño se detuviera por unos segundos al sorprenderse. –A ver Ricardo, ¿qué coño te pasa?- dijo serio sin importarle el hecho de que estaba usando malas palabras con su compañero de trabajo y mucho menos los gemidos que a cualquiera más de un sonrojo le hubiesen sacado. Ricardo estaba colorado y acalorado.“¿Hetero curioso? ¿Qué estará tramando? ” Pensó. No es que no ansiara el contacto, pero prefería no ser el que hiciera a don perfección replantearse su sexualidad. Porque si, se la replantearía.

 

Le miro a los ojos esperando una respuesta que jamás llegó.

 

–Escucha, si esto es una broma o juego tuyo será mejor que lo vayas term- Ricardo le silencio besándole apasionadamente. Era bastante bueno. Se resignó internamente y se unió a la batalla de lenguas dentro de su boca donde le dio bastante pelea al adversario. Él había tratado de advertirle.

 

Se separaron en busca de aire respirando aceleradamente y con su cara tomando un tono carmín. Rick volvió a sus nalgas estrujándolas fuertemente y comenzó a besarle de nuevo. El pequeño Azul tenía lo suyo. Ricardo atrajo su cuerpo y profundizó más el beso. El pelinegro le separó, tomó su copia y procedió a dejar la habitación dejando al otro confundido y algo nervioso.

 

¿Tan malo era besando que le iba a dejar así? Pensaba Ricardo sintiéndose rechazado. –Déjame informarte que no me dejo manosear en el trabajo, y tampoco pretendo que me dejes así- Dijo sin más señalando su entrepierna. Rick estaba paralizado.

 

– ¿Mi casa está bien?- logró articular.

 

–Te espero abajo- respondió saliendo a buscar sus cosas.

 

Estando ya en la entrada de la compañía, se volvió a cuestionar qué rayos le pasaba a Ricardo y el porqué de sus repentinas acciones. La brisa de otoño entrante movía su cabello y amenazaba con esponjarlo más de lo normal. Le escucho salir y le miró de reojo esperando alguna evidencia de que no quería lo que pudiese suceder. Suspiro al no encontrar ninguna. Llamaron a un taxi y luego de dar la dirección, los labios del de ojos miel buscaron los de su compañero, el cual se dejó hacer. Era un beso suave y lento en el que se degustaban mutuamente.

 

El conductor les miro por el retrovisor, llevaba ya un mes presenciando parejas de hombres casi fornicando en su carro. Y casi porque aún ninguno penetraba a otro lo cual aliviaba mucho al pobre hombre. Las cosas que veía durante el trabajo. Sin embargo estos dos le inspiraban algo parecido a la ternura, o lo menos parecido al asco.

 

Antes de que se dieran cuenta habían llegado a su destino. Al fijarse, el que le dio las indicaciones dejo dinero en el asiento de atrás y junto al otro se bajó a toda velocidad.

-Eh que siempre pagan bien- dijo el conductor alejándose del complejo de apartamentos.

En el ascensor le beso igual que en el taxi. Despacito,concentrándose en su sabor. Azul se preguntaba el porqué de la lentitud de sus besos. Al menos no tenía que hablar.

 

Luego de entrar en el apartamento, el cual era bastante sencillo, le guió a su habitación donde le apresó contra la puerta. El pelinegro jamás sintió una gran diferencia de estatura, si bien le llevaba unos 8 cm, esta vez creyó ser un enanito entre sus brazos.

 

Rick le acarició el rostro lo cual le tomó por sorpresa, bajando a su cuello y mordiendole con la misma fiereza con la que frotaba sus muslos. Hacia un excelente trabajo con su boca, algo agresiva pero sin dejar de ser delicada, no pudo contener sus jadeos mientras seguía delineando su cuello.

 

Quería más.

 

Lo quería ahora.

 

Estaba realmente duro y no había hecho más que provocarle. Azul junto sus cuerpos para frotar su erección con la otra mientras que el otro amasaba sus glúteos con dedicación.

 

Ricardo al sentirlo tan cerca se detuvo por un segundo algo sorprendido.

 

-Eh! Tu tambien estas... - dijo bajito mirando el bulto que pedía libertad.

 

-Creí que lo había dejado bastante claro en la oficina- suspiro - Dime si seguiras o…-

 

Sin haber terminado la frase el otro le tomó al estilo nupcial y le dejó sobre la espaciosa cama. No sabia porque, pero había un ambiente intenso de “Novia adolescente a punto de ser desvirgada” que le causaba incomodidad.

 

El pelicastaño le desabotono la camisa de Azul y expuso su cremoso y delgado pecho que era de un blanco magnífico, si no fuese por su contextura diría que era justo..

 

-Como una niña- mencionó embobado.

 

“Ah?”

 

-Eres un pedofilo acaso?- Le miró con desaprobación.

 

 

-Lo siento, yo.. no quería decir eso, solo.. eres..-

 

Se quedó observandole un poco más, en serio era como una niña, su cabello negro y brillante, sus ojos grises que daban la sensación de que mirarian a través de ti, sus labios rojos e hinchados de las mordidas otorgadas…

 

-Zul, eres hermoso- dijo entre suspiros.

 

“Que coño fue eso?”

 

De dónde había salido tal oración tan repentinamente.

 

-Ahhh!- se cubrió con ambas manos al sentir los dientes del otro clavarse en su clavícula para luego dejar pequeños besos en su pecho. Se acercó a un pezón y tímidamente le lamió, sacandole un gruñido de placer que le incentivó a seguir, empezando a pellizcar el desatendido pezón que le sacó un respingo al otro.

 

Al dejar bien duros los pezones de Azul, se dedicó a trazar una línea de saliva hasta su ombligo en el cual simuló pequeñas penetraciones con su lengua.

 

-Mnnn Ricardo, por favor- Si, le estaba rogando. Ya no podía resistir más las provocaciones del castaño.

 

Rick al ver la erótica escena profirió un gruñido y mordió las caderas del desesperado Azul.

 

-Joder es que quieres que te llore? Mnnnng- Sentía su cuerpo vibrar al contacto de la traviesa lengua de su compañero. No recordaba haberse sentido así alguna vez.

 

-No desesperes- Le dijo con voz ronca al oído.

 

Su aliento le hizo temblar un poco más.

 

Por fin se apiado de él y bajó sus pantalones, aquellos que veía innecesarios desde que entró por esa puerta. Le dejo únicamente su boxer negro, que estaba un poco lleno de pre semen.

 

-Ahh, Zul…- Se mordió los labios admirandolo para repasar sus adictivas piernas.

 

Azul por su parte no podía contener más sus ganas de acelerar un poco las cosas, usando toda su fuerza se levantó invirtiendo posiciones y dejando al otro algo impactado. Le bajó los pantalones de un tirón y arrancó la camisa, sin importarle si era cara o su favorita.

 

Sin previo aviso sacó el palpitante miembro del otro y lo introdujo en su boca, frente al placer repentino, Ricardo se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos como platos.

-No- no tie-nes que hacer e-e-eso- apenas pudo pronunciar debido a la experta habilidad de Azul.

 

El sabía que no quería que se detuviera, lo que había dicho era pura formalidad, así que hizo caso omiso y siguió con la felación. No era un amante de poner penes en su boca, pero sintió que le daría el empuje que faltaba.

 

Al sentir que era suficiente, se alejo dejandole empapado de saliva y completamente frustrado.

 

Un poco sonrojado, Rick decidió que debía tomar nuevamente el control. Tomó un botecito de lubricante de la mesa que estaba al lado de la cama y se volvió a Azul. Le retiró la ropa interior liberando al apresado miembro de Azul, creyó que se vendría de solo mirar su jodidamente sensual cuerpo, como se había resistido tanto?

 

Separando sus piernas dándole una vista perfecta de su hermoso trasero. Dejó caer un poco del gel que le hizo erizar por el frío contacto e introdujo un dedo algo dubitativo. Tenía casi escrito en la cara un “No quiero hacerte daño”. Mientras que el otro le regresaba un “Mete tu verga de una vez” mentalmente. Metió más dedos los cuales movía lentamente por miedo a ser muy rudo. De la nada sacó sus dedos y acercó su rostro peligrosamente a la entrada del deseoso Azul.

 

Al darse cuenta el pelinegro se alarmó tensandose completamente.

 

-No, no, no, no, Ricardo, detente mnnh ahhhh- Sintió un escalofrío al sentir aquella lengua invadiendo su ano - Ya.. Ri..car..do ahhh.. ya… esta bien.. tu… tu ganas esta… me.. me rindo, pero ahh! no hagas eso! mnnngh- Su cuerpo entero temblaba al igual que su erección.

 

Ricardo sonrió inesperadamente complacido a dejar de lamerle y darle una mordida en su nalga.

 

-Mnnn-

 

Tomó más lubricante y cubrió su pene con el.

 

-Voy.. a meterlo- El oji gris que ya no podía razonar, sólo mantuvo sus piernas bien separadas. Se dirigió a él y lentamente entro. Cuando se había adentrado lo suficiente suspiro del placer.

 

-Zul.. tan hermoso, tan delicioso, voy a volverme loco- Empezó a penetrarle fuertemente

sintiéndose desfallecer en su interior.

 

-Ri..car..do mnnnn- Se aferró a su espalda clavandole sus uñas. Realmente le estaba sintiendo.

 

El mencionado se aprovechó y metió su lengua iniciando un fogoso beso, enterrandose sin piedad en el otro.

-Ahh más, más rápido!- Dijo apenas razonando al separarse por falta de aire.

 

Tomando sus palabras por órdenes movió sus caderas lo más rápido que pudo, volviendo así su estocadas de manera errante. A punto de venirse, tomó el falo del otro y le masturbo ferozmente.

 

-Mnnngh Ricardo!- Gimió con fuerza el penetrado al llegar al orgasmo que le hizo liberar su semilla en abundancia.

 

-Ahhh Azul, mi Azul!!- Gimió el otro aun clavándose en su interior.

 

Con una corriente eléctrica que recorrió su espina dorsal el peli castaño se vino en el pelinegro dejándose caer sobre éste para regular su respiración.

 

Azul al sentirse aplastado, le gruño en plan “Quitate, pesas”, el otro se movió de inmediato y le miró a los ojos, le sonrió y rozó suavemente sus labios con los de este para luego recostarse a un lado y cubrirse a sí mismo y al pelinegro con la sabana de la cama.

 

Al estar física y mentalmente exhausto debido al extenso juego previo, se durmió al sentir el tibio contacto sobre el. Ricardo sonrió ante esto y se acurruco a su lado para descansar.


End file.
